1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to in-ear earphone technology and more particularly, to a wire organizer, which is conveniently in use in an in-ear earphone set for holding an electrical wire in an organized condition to shorten the length.
2. Description of the Related Art
In-ear earphone sets are widely used with mobile multimedia devices. The electrical wires of in-ear earphone set commonly have a certain length. When putting the earphones of an in-ear earphone set in the ears, the electrical wires of the in-ear earphone set may be suspended in air. The suspended electrical wires can be stretched accidentally to pull the ear phones out of the user's ears. Further, suspending the electrical wires in air can obstruct the sense of beauty. Therefore, it is a strong demand for a wire organizer for use in an in-ear earphone set to hold the electrical wires in an arranged condition.